dume_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
PvP and World Rules
Troop Allowance Calculations Note: Realm/Kingdom/Lore leaders have a different allowance. Lords have 15 points, and Kings have 30. Regular players have 6 points. Troop values (per troop) * Unarmored troops ( Hobbits, Snagas, Men, etc = 0.5 pts.) ** Purchased as unarmored/armed AND left unarmored/armed * Standard troops (Warriors, Archers, Cavalry = 1pt.) * Elite troops (Elves, Rangers, Dwarves = 1.5 pts.) * Heavy troops (Uruks, Bombardiers = 2 pts.) * Large troops (Huorns, Trolls, Ologs = 4 pts.) Banner Bearers to the point value of the faction race hired. For example; Uruk banner bears cost 3 (2 +1) Conquesting * Solo Players, Realms, and Kingdoms may conquest beyond their faction biome into neutral and enemy lands. * Realms and Kingdoms may conquest into areas claimed by Realms or Kingdoms but may not place any banners. * Realms and Kingdoms may place a small 32x32 stronghold within conquered lands (unbannered) which may be defended by players should a Lord of the land come to oust the conquering player(s). * In times of war a Kingdom may banner as many conquered lands as the Kingdom has Lords to defend them (3 Lords = 3 bannered conquered strongholds). PvP Rules * Do not combat tp nor ft. * It’s allowed to hunt players for their bounty from NPC’s. However you must type /me Hunt Name as a warning before doing so. You can not hunt them if they’re in their faction biome. * Do not kill halted units inside the players claimed area/base. It is however allowed to kill halted units anywhere else. ** Do not trigger units in player's bases with a guard radius of 1 just so you can kill them. * Escaping a PvP fight is only allowed when running/riding! * You must have spy on at all times (/pvp spy on) * Players are NOT to use: Non Lore Relics, Mithril, Galvorn, Gondolin, Utumno gear, Charred Mallorn maces, nor Flame/Cill modifiers in any acts of PVP or War. Unless agreed upon by both parties and Staff. ** All war gear must belong to the Faction the player the is fighting for. Special gear such as Black Numenorean and Arnorian may be used by Southron and Dunedain players respectively or upon staff discretion. ** Relics must belong to the role figure's lore gear. Do NOT use relics in pvp/war if they are not lore gear. *A PLAYER THAT VIOLATES A PVP RULE MAY PROVIDE AN AGREED UPON COMPENSATION TO THE OFFENDED PLAYER* World Rules * Griefing is strictly prohibited * Ruining the middle-earth environment is also strictly prohibited. Keep middle-earth healthy and good looking. This also counts for the wall of Isengard, Minas tirith, etc. * Stealing from player’s chests, armor stands etc is not allowed. Simple. If it's not yours then leave it alone. This rule does not apply when being in a siege! * While building is allowed outside of your home biome, bannering homes in another faction biome is not allowed. ** Exceptions: *** If the territory is claimed by an allied faction's realm and the owner of said territory allows you to build and banner there. *** If said buildings are planned for the creation of a realm in a neutral territory (Please notify staff vie dms if you abandon the build) * Building near/on official waypoints is strictly prohibited. Staff approval MUST be given to build within 50 blocks of any waypoints. * Griefing, conquering or unnecessary building in artifact areas is not allowed. * If an enemy is building outposts/buildings in your territory, you’re allowed to destroy them. But try to destroy as minimal of the world generated blocks as possible. * Outposts in enemy territories can not be banner protected. Category:Rules